Серия "Дочь Зла"
thumb|346px История зла, так же известна как Дочь зла является песнями от издателя Akuno-P, которая относится к более широкому Evillious Chronicles. Серии составлены из семи песен, говорящих о грехе Pride (гордыне) из серий Seven Deadly Sins Series (семи смертных грехов). Многие из песен входят в альбом Evils Kingdom. The Story of Evil 悪ノ物語, also known as The Daughter of Evil悪ノ娘 series, is a series of songs made by Akuno-P belonging to the larger Evillious Chronicles. The series is composed of seven songs surrounding the sin of Pride of the Seven Deadly Sins Series. Many of the songs were included in the album Evils Kingdom. Song Listing #A Hero's Armor is Always Crimson #Neomaria of the Inverted Gravestone #Swear an Oath on that Bridge #That King was Born from Mud #The Daughter of Evil #The Servant of Evil #Regret Message #The Daughter of White #Twiright Prank #Tree Maiden ~Millennium Wiegenlied~ #Blink #Handbeat Clocktowet Novel Series Серия Новелл В своем блоге, mothy объявил, что новеллы основаны на песнях и являются официальным каноном Evillious Chronicles. Рассказы последовательны с новеллами и также считаются каноническим материалом. Официальный сайт серии новелл http://www.akunomusume.com. On his blog, mothy announced that the novels are based on the songs and are officially canon to the Evillious Chronicles. The short stories are consistent with the novels and are also considered canonical material. The official website for the novel series can be found here. Novel Listing Список Новелл #The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow 01_yellow.png|Cover of The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow 02_green.png|Cover of The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green 03_guide.png|Cover of Interlude of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide 03_red.png|Cover of The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red 04_blue.png|Cover of The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue 51OzCMx1ZnL._SS500_.jpg|Cover of Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook #The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green #*The Daughter of Evil: Novelette of White #Interlude of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide #*The Adventure of a Boy and a Girl #*Twiright Prank #*The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver #The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red #The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue #Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook #*The Daughter of Fog #*Her Reason Characters Lucifenian Monarchy Chara18 queen anne.jpg|'Anne Lucifen d'Autriche'|link=Anne Lucifen d'Autriche Cha1 img.jpg|'Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche'|link=Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche Cha2 img.jpg|'Alexiel Lucifen d'Autriche'|link=Allen Avadonia ---- Three Heroes Cha3 img (1).jpg|'Elluka Clockworker'|link=Elluka Clockworker Cha15 mariam.jpg|'Mariam Futapie'|link=Mariam Futapie 947998 - Copy.jpg|'Leonhart Avadonia'|link=Leonhart Avadonia ---- Resistance Revolutionaries Cha3 img.jpg|'Germaine Avadonia'|link=Germaine Avadonia Cha4 img.jpg|'Chartette Langley'|link=Chartette Langley ---- Lucifenian Allies Cha5 img.jpg|'Gast Venom'|link=Gast Venom Cha19 liliane.jpg|'Riliane Mouchet'|link=Riliane Mouchet ---- Elphegort Residents Cha1 img (1).jpg|'Michaela'|link=Michaela Cha2 img (1).jpg|'Clarith'|link=Clarith Cha4 img (1).jpg|'Gumillia'|link=Gumillia ---- Marlon Royal Family Prim.jpg|'Prim Marlon'|link=Prim Marlon Cha5 img (1).jpg|'Kyle Marlon'|link=Kyle Marlon Cha22 ney.jpg|'Ney Marlon'|link=Ney Futapie ---- Freezis Family Cha17 yukina.jpg|'Yukina Freezis'|link=Yukina Freezis Cha6 img.jpg|'Keel Freezis'|link=Keel Freezis Cha27 mikina.jpg|'Mikina Freezis'|link=Mikina Freezis ---- Note: this list only contains the list of all major recurring characters in Story of Evil. For a list of all minor characters in the series, please see the List of Minor Characters in The Daughter of Evil. Other Media Appearances Другие Выступления Theater Plays Театральные Представления The Daughter of Evil ~Gemini of Charm~ Дочь зла ~Очаровательные Близнецы~ Адаптация песни "Дочь зла ~Очаровательные Близнецы~" открылась 27 января 2010 и продлилась до 31 января 2010. Сценарий был написан Hidekatsu Tokunaga, членом группы X-QUEST, который адаптировал историю на основе его собственной интерпретации песен. Mothy не участвовал в создании сценария, и многие проишествия и параметры отличались от их изображений в новелле и содержали оригинальные пародии Tokunaga. Персонажи сохранили свои имена. В многочисленные особенности спектакля входит музыка фона и перепев velvet mix variants из The Daughter of Evil, The Servant of Evil и Regret Message. Песни перепела голосовая актриса Shimoda Asami, которая "одолжила" свой голос для Рин и Лена. Так же она пела исполнения Twiright Prank. Оригинальный фон вышел 3 февраля 2010. Позже фон был добавлен в альбом. thumb|155pxPromotional Image for Daughter of Evil ~Gemini of Charm~]] A play adaptation of the songs titled The Daughter of Evil ~Gemini of Charm~,悪ノ娘～凄艶のジェミニ～ opened on January 27, 2010 and lasted until January 31, 2010. The script was written by Hidekatsu Tokunaga, a member of X-QUEST, who adapted the story based on his own interpretation of the songs. Mothy was not involved in the script's creation and many events and settings in the play differ from their portrayal in the novels and contain many of Tokunaga's original parodies and episodes added to the script; the characters maintain their original names. The play features numerous background tracks as well as covers for the velvet mix variants of The Daughter of Evil, The Servant of Evil, and Regret Message. The covers were sung by Shimoda Asami, the voice actress who lent her voice for Rin and Len's vocals. She also sang a rendition of Twiright Prank. The original soundtrack was released on February 3, 2010. The sountrack was later compiled into an album. ××× of Evil Бог Зла Ещё одно мероприятия под названием Бог Зла состоялось 11 апреля 2010 благодаря Drama Group Brioche. Группа состояла из фанатов, которые хотели создать спектакль о "The Daughter of Evil", "The Servant of Evil" и "Regret Message". Drama Group Brioche достигла полного успеха в спектакле God of Evil или "xxx of Evil" вкратце. Another event called God of Evil,悪ノ神 was held on April 11, 2010 by Drama Group Brioche. The group was established by fans of the series to make a theater play of The Daughter of Evil, The Servant of Evil, and Regret Message. The Drama Group Brioche made a big success in God of Evil or "xxx of Evil" for short. Videogames Компютерные Игры thumb|182pxThe Daughter of Evil as she appears in the game.]] Дочь Зла и Слуга Зла появляются в игре Hatsune Miku and Future Stars Project Mirai. Два модуля, разработанные Ichika, были созданы эксклюзивно для песни. Конструкция персонажей последовательна их внешности в новеллах. Песня, которую изобразили PV, обоснована на сюжете "The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow", включая в себя камеи различных персонажей, таких как Леонард. Тем не менее, есть несколько несовпадений с романом, например: Кларисса присутствует, когда Аллен впервые увидел Микаэлу, а также есть изображение дворца Люцифении. The Daughter of Evil and The Servant of Evil make an appearance in the game Hatsune Miku and Future Stars Project Mirai. Two Modules designed by Ichika were created exclusively for the songs. The designs of the characters are consistent with their appearance in the novels. The song PV's portrayal follows the plot of The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow, closely, including cameos by various characters like Leonhart. However, there are a few inconsistencies with the novels such as Clarith being present when Allen first saw Michaela as well as the portrayal of the Lucifenian palace. Concerts Концерты thumb|182pxDepiction of the Daughter and Servant of Evil in concerts.]] Дочь Зла и Слуга Зла были представлены в Hatsune Miku's Live Party 2011 в Токио 9 марта 2011. Показываемая на экране Рин дебютировала на сцене с классическим смех Рилиан и выполнила сокращенную версию "Дочери Зла" соло. Непосредственно после этого, Лен тоже дебютировал и исполнил сокращенную версию "Слуги Зла". Они репетировали в Саппоро и Сингапуре в том же году. И вернулись год спустя в Токио на Hatsune Miku's Live Party 2012. Daughter of Evil and Servant of Evil were featured at Hatsune Miku's Live Party 2011 in Tokyo on March 9th, 2011. Projected on a screen, Rin debuted on stage with Riliane's classic laugh and performed a sole ensemble to an abreviated version of The Daughter of Evil. Directly afterward, Len debuted and performed a similarly shortened version of The Servant of Evil. They repeated the performance in Sapporo and Singapore that same year. They returned the following year in Tokyo at Hatsune Miku's Live Party 2012. Trivia Интересные Факты Conceptualization and Origin *Название "Истории Зла" упоминается в Handbeat Clocktower с намёком на все события, связанные с махинациями королевой Prim и Abyss I.R. *The name "Story of Evil" appears in Handbeat Clocktower in reference to all the events that had occurred related to Queen Prim and Abyss I.R.'s machinations. *Название серии новелл "Дочь Зла" намекает на грех гордости, Рилиан в центре истории и её связи с большим заговором, которые подробно расписана в истории Юкины. *The novel series' name as "The Daughter of Evil" series is a reference to the Sinner of Pride, Riliane, at the forefront of history and her connection to the larger conspiracy detailed by Yukina in her story. Curiosities Любопытно *Имена всех персонажей, представленных в Вокалоидах (или связанных с подобным синтезатором, как UTAU) были выбраны так, чтобы соответствовать частично с именем их соответствующих Вокалоидов с учетом адаптации к Японскому тексту. *The name of all the characters represented by a Vocaloid (or a related synth such as UTAU) were chosen to match partially with the name of their respective Vocaloid counterpart when adapted to the Japanese text. *Некоторые персонажи в Истории Зла желают "переродиться", обычно для того, чтобы получить вторую попытку быть с их возлюбленными. *Several of the characters in Story of Evil wish they "could be reborn", usually to have a second chance to be with their loved ones in the next life. *Некоторые персонажи оправдывают свои грехи тем, что делают плохие поступки для спасения другого персонажа. *Several of the characters also say they will "become evil" for another character as part of a reoccurring theme of characters justifying their dark or cruel actions for a greater good. *Фраза, которую повторяют Аллен и Микаэла "Я буду всегда защищать тебя, так что, пожалуйста, улыбайся для меня" имеет особое значения, она служит примером своей преданности к их любимым. *The phrase "I will always protect you so please keep smiling for me" is also given a special significance, repeated by Allen and Michaela to exemplify their devotion to their loved ones. Gallery Charts= akuno_chart.jpg|Character Chart from the Interlude of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide Character Relationship Chart2.png|Character Chart from The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red |-| Worldguide= Shirakaba.jpg|Elluka, Allen, Michaela, and Riliane relaxing in Interlude of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide Aku_weaponry.jpg|Weaponry listed in "Interlude of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide" |-| Merchandise= Avz3XqDCQAA1IFS.jpg large.jpg|The Four Melodies of Evil ~The Daughter of Evil Novel Music Collection~ album 84469.jpg|Story of Evil T-Shirt Cospa20130119 04.jpg|The Daughter of Evil T-Shirt (available in grey and yellow) A9Lr4F0CcAAl3Bl.jpg large.jpg|Story of Evil trading cards 84464.jpg|Story of Evil handbag Cospa20130119 05.jpg|The Daughter of Evil handbag 99109287.jpg|Story of Evil keychain 85124.jpg|Story of Evil drinking mug Cospa20130119 02.jpg|The Daughter of Evil drinking mug Product 22933.png|The "Daughter of Evil" Nendoroid Petit figure by Good Smile Company Full Notebook 01.jpg|Story of Evil notebook Full Notebook 02.jpg|Story of Evil Worldguide notebook Product 22934.png|The "Servant of Evil" Nendoroid Petit figure by Good Smile Company Story.of.Evil.iphone.jpg|Story of Evil iPhone cover (available for iPhone 4 and 5) Akuno20130124 01.jpg|The Daughter of Evil iPhone cover (available for iPhone 4 and 5) DoE Sega Prize.jpg|The "Daughter of Evil" figure by Sega 84467.jpg|Story of Evil file folder (Cloture) 85111.jpg|Story of Evil file folder Postcard.jpg|Story of Evil Postcard ZipSOE.PNG|The Daughter of Evil and Servant of Evil zip chains References Категория:Серии Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Гордыня Категория:Pride Категория:The Daughter of Evil